


In Dreams

by Blackstarsabove



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: I promise I'll tag when it's no longer a spoiler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: ⚠️SPOILERS FOR THE SCIROPESCIRE ARC⚠️[description in the notes]
Relationships: Eivor/Ivarr Ragnarsson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ivarr and Eivor get a proper goodbye, somewhere in between the worlds
> 
> Or 'One of the many works I started while I couldn't sleep last night'
> 
> Feedback as always much appreciated ❤️
> 
> Also I had trouble posting this us so if you see the work twice, I'm working on it

When Eivor stepped out of the longhouse, he was met by a sea of bright stars shining down on him. Beneath the surface of this silvery ocean he could see liquid sapphire and emerald dance, entagling with one another as they lit up the nightsky.  
It was a strange sight, one that he had never thought to witness here in England but Eivor found that he could not bring himself to wonder about the strangeness of it all.  
Ravensthorpe seemed abandoned, the houses appeared empty and no fires were lit but that too just seemed like an unimportant notion to his still sleep muddled brain. 

"Mouse, there you are", Eivor bent down to pet the white wolf when he felt him rub his head against one of his legs.  
Mouse humored him for a while, then nudged Eivor's leg again, almost as if beckoning him forward.  
The drengir chuckled a little but complied, raising his hands in surrender.  
"Alright boy, I'm coming."  
The Wolf looked strangely pleased for a moment, as though he had understood what he had just said, then brushed past Eivor, heading for the small waterfall that was located behind the longhouse, with Eivor in tow. 

The waterfall was always a beautiful sight, especially with the colorful flowers growing all over it and the fireflies that always lingered there.  
But tonight it was something else that caught Eivor's attention.  
Right by the water's edge there was a figure, one so painfully familiar despite the scarse light that Eivor wasn't sure whether he should run towards it or away from it. 

In the end it was his heart that won. 

When he sat down next to Ivarr, he noticed the other sharpening his axe, the same one that he had held when Eivor had sent him on his way.  
He remembered holding Ivar's bloody hand around it until he was sure that he was departed and would not let go of it, would nit let go of their chance at meeting again in Odin's great hall. 

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up"  
Ivarr was the one to break the silence that had settled over them, setting his axe aside before he turned towards Eivor.  
Ivarr looked different now, younger. The small wrinkles on his forehead had disappeared and he looked well rested for once, calmer than Eivor remembered him being. There was still the little mad glint in his eyes but that had never bothered him.  
"I wasn't expecting you." 

The older hummed, petting Mouse who had settled on the ground next to him.  
"Tell me... Wolf-kissed... Are you still angry?"  
Eivor hesitated. Ivarr had killed Ceolbert, someone he had cared for, an innocent boy with a bright future.  
Some time ago he had been angry enough to kill Ivarr for that, but now?  
"No."  
Ivarr hummed again, his eyes moving to follow the fireflies.  
"How is Ubba?"  
"He's... Managing", Eivor replied, watching Ivarr.  
"Good... That's good."  
Silence followed once more, interrupted only by the distant rustling of leaves in the wind.  
"I'm sorry, Eivor.", Ivarr once more was the one to break the silence  
"Sorry for what?"  
"You should not have had to kill me. I can tell it troubles you still."  
"Then why make me do it?"  
"Because I trusted only you to do it. Others would have taken that axe from my hand and denied me Valhalla for what I did."  
Eivor nodded slowly. As painful as it was, he was right.  
"Never. I knew how much it meant to you." 

It was silent again and Eivor just wanted to scream because this wasn't what it was supposed to be like, because Ivarr was supposed to be in his arms already, because Ivarr was supposed to be dead. 

"There is talk of you in Odin's hall."  
"Here in Midgard they tell the tales of your adventures... And every time they do, my heart bleeds."  
"We'll be together again, once your destiny is fulfilled. Don't worry, poet", Ivarr replied, still avoiding Eivor's eyes.  
"Why did you have to kill Ceolbert?"  
Eivor couldn't help the accusatory tone that slipped into his voice. He was still hurting after all.  
"It was necessary in order to fulfill my destiny."  
"You could have talked to me! We would have found a different way."  
"You have too much of a good heart, wolf-kissed. I wanted to spare you my burden."  
"And yet I have to live every day with the knowledge that I killed the one I loved. Is that not a far greater burden? "  
A short-lived silence followed those words. 

"I'm here now"  
Eivor took that as his clue to finally pull the other close, feeling warm skin underneath his fingertips when he cupped his face. Ivarr leaned closer, allowing Eivor to place a kiss on his forehead.  
Eivor's anger evaporated like smoke in the wind, replaced by the pain and longing that Eivor had felt everytime he was reminded of his departed lover.  
"I have missed you."  
Ivarr smirked slightly, leaning his head against Eivor's shoulder.  
"Of course you have."  
He hadn't changed after all.  
Eivor placed a few more kisses on Ivar's head then rested his own head on top of it, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Killing you was the most painful thing I have ever done."  
"I chose death, Eivor. I have lived long enough, have seen my share of battles and truces, have killed enough kings. I just needed a worthy end for my saga. You gave me that." 

It was a small comfort to hear from Ivarr himself that he had wanted to die. It made breathing a little easier even though Eivor's heart remained heavy. Perhaps it would always be. Perhaps it would take time to mend, until this bleeding wound could turn into a scar. 

"Didn't you want to show me the bridge of the gods? ", Ivarr asked, opening Eivor's hand to place his necklace in his palm.  
Eivor looked at it for a moment then smiled slightly, stashing it away safely.  
"I did. I had just hoped that your heart would still be beating when I did."  
"You can pretend for just one night, can you not? Just like you always pretend to be a skald."

Eivor pulled away to look at Ivarr again, taking the other's hand in his own. He pulled him to his feet in one swift motion then forward so Ivarr fell against his chest. 

They had always been well matched, with Eivor being stronger but Ivarr making up for the difference with speed and flexibility. But neither of these things was any use to him when Eivor wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in a bone crushing hug. 

"By the gods, you really did miss me, eh?"  
Eivor could hear the smirk in his lover's eyes and with the sudden urge to see it as well he grabbed hold of a piece of Ivar's hair, pulling his head back to place a kiss on his lips. 

Their relationship had rarely been gentle like the one Sigurd shared with Randvi, it had nearly always been wild, bruising, bloody even because that was simply in their nature.  
They were warriors and Ivarr was exceptionally hard to tame more often then not. 

But sometimes, like now, he let Eivor do as he pleased, going along with it with only a few side remarks here and there.  
Eivor called for his mount once they had seperated, handing Ivarr his axe, which had been discarded on the floor earlier. 

He smiled slightly when Ivar's white mare arrived. He had taken her on after Ivarr had died because she had refused to let anyone else go near her. Eivor supposed that she had remembered him as a friend to her owner or maybe she had just known that they both shared the same grief. Either way Eivor had decided to keep her with him even if it was just for some comfort when the pain became too much. 

Ivarr smiled slightly when he approached the horse, rubbing her face gently when she nudged his shoulder.  
"Hej girl. I missed you."  
"Well at least you missed her then."  
For the implication he received nothing more than a glare then they both mounted, Eivor sitting behind Ivarr just so he could hold onto him as they galloped through the dark meadows, faster than even the wind.  
Ivarr had settled back against Eivor, allowing him to take the reigns as he watched forests and meadows pass them by. 

They had no more appearances to keep up with no one around to judge. They both knew each other to be respectable warriors. 

Sooner than Eivor had expected, they reached their destination, the ruins of a tower standing high on a hilltop. 

"Can you climb?"  
Ivarr raised his eyebrows at him once he had gotten off, both hands on his hips.  
"Have you not seen me fighting?"  
Eivor crossed his arms at the question, signaling his lover to go ahead and Ivarr did, not giving Eivor a chance to catch up to him until they had reached the very top. 

The stars seemed almost tangible up here, so close yet still so far, just like Ivarr.  
He was worlds away and yet he was sitting right there, right next to him, his head pillowed on Eivor's tigh as he watched the light dance in the sky. 

Eivor traced the scar on Ivarr's face thoughtfully, remembering the tale of how he had gotten it, remembering how he had payed the culprit back tenfold.  
What Ivarr had done to get his revenge might not have been right but enough time had passed for Eivor to understand his motives.  
It hadn't just been about killing a king, it had been about proofing that in the end he had bested the one that had humiliated him all those moons ago.  
Gently, Eivor placed a few kisses along the nick, smiling slightly when Ivarr relaxed more with each one. The scar no longer brought him pain.  
Not physically nor mentally. 

"This is a worthy farewell, isn't it?"  
Ivarr asked as the sky started to grow brighter, announcing the first rays of sunlight that would soon climb up over the edge of the horizon, drowning the land in golden light.  
"I wish it weren't one."  
"We'll meet again, wolf-kissed. Until then I will save you a seat in Valhalla, eh?" 

Words would not have been enough to express what they felt and so they shared a kiss between the worlds, in Niorun's wondrous realm of dreams, just as the sunlight broke through the dark cloak of the night and when Eivor opened his eyes again Ivarr was gone and so where the ruins. Instead he found himself back at Ravensthorpe, in his bed with Mouse sitting on the ground next to him.  
The wolf watched Eivor curiously for a while then gently nudged his hand, reminding Eivor that he was clutching something tightly.  
He opened it and found the necklace Ivarr had given to him in the palm of his hand.  
Eivor looked at it for a while, a sad smile on his face because it was proof, proof that Ivarr was feasting in Odin's hall, proof that he would wait for him and a reminder that one day, they would be together again.  
Until then he would have to gather more tales so that maybe when their one day came he'd be able to keep up with his lover's tales.


End file.
